Spider
Spiders are aggressive Monsters that live in Spider Dens. They are generally nocturnal; only coming out in daylight if their den is attacked, or if the webbing from their dens is stepped on. Spiders are generally found wandering alone but will join together if one of them is attacked. When killed Spiders drop Monster Meat, Silk or Spider Glands; valuable resources used in crafting, and for healing. Spiders take two blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen. Behavior Spiders caught outside during the day (such as if their Den was destroyed or they got stuck before reaching it) will fall asleep. Those spawned from a Spider Queen however will not sleep. If Wilson steps on the webbing around a Spider Den during the day it will cause some Spiders to come out and investigate, attacking those spiders will cause the spiders inside the den to come out and attack. At dusk Spiders leave their den and roam around looking for food. They will eat any meats on the ground including Monster Meat from previously killed Spiders. If left alone they will return to their den at dawn. Spiders who get too close to a bright light source such as a Campfire with often be frightened and retreat, however they can walk right up to fires and will do so if there is food for them. They will also chase the player close to the fire if angered. Hunting '''Spiders '''found wandering at night can easily be killed with melee weapons. When hit, Spiders will be stunlocked and unable to attack for a few moments, during which they can be hit again. After the first Spider is hit once other nearby Spiders will defend it. If they are far enough apart each Spider can be quickly killed before the others are in range. If the player is being chased by multiple Spiders close together he can kite them. This involves striking a Spider and then running out of range before other Spiders can attack. Over time each Spider will be hit multiple times and killed. Spiders can also be caught in small animal Traps. When placed on the ground Traps can be baited with any meat, even that which was gathered from their fellow Spiders, to lure in a Spider. Alternatively, Spiders can be lead into unbaited traps once they start chasing. One way to clear a Spider Den is to place several Traps and lead the Spiders (and Spider Warriors) into them after attacking the den to stir them up. During daytime, the spiders only attacks the player or mobs walking into their territory (the web area around the den). At night most Spiders will leave their dens. Larger dens however contain many Spiders and only a few leave at a time. When one of these Spiders is killed another Spider will emerge to take its place. Killing these Spiders as they leave will slowly empty the den and allow it to be destroyed without fear of more Spiders emerging. Emptying a den in this manner will also prevent the spawning of Spider Warriors (who will spawn if the den is attacked before it is empty). Trivia * Normally at night, a spider will attack a wall of yours, but not a straw wall, once and then retreat. (Only tested with Stone walls and straw walls) * When a spider's nest is burned indirectly (i.e. burning the forest around it.) they will walk around at night and sleep outside during the day, although the queen won't. * Spiders and Beefalo are frightened by each other - they will both play their fear animation and walk away when close together. Gallery File:Spider.jpg|Normal, frightened, and aggressive Spider. File:So_many_spiders.jpg|Twelve Spiders sleeping outside of their Spider Dens. File:Spiders sleeping.png|Spiders sleeping next to their burning Spider Den. Wilson Spiders|Wilson surrounded by Spiders. 2013-06-04_00030.jpg|Spiders eating meat (Meat balls) Category:Monsters